


Stitches

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crazy Finn, F/M, Hurt Bellamy, Worried Clarke, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “Go to bed, baby. I’m a bit hungry. I’m gonna make a sandwich and come to bed too before you know it.”Okay, that was the final straw for Clarke. Something is definitely wrong and she knows it. He never eats after work no matter how hungry he is. So she turns on the lamp on the bedside table and gets ready to figure out what happened.It’s way easier than she thought is would be. It’s hard to miss the huge bruise on his cheek and his split lips. She jumps off the bed and runs to him. “Fuck, Bellamy” she cups his face and lifts herself on her tip toes, trying to have a better look on his cheek and lips, “What the hell happened?”ORI was listening to ‘Stitches’ by Shawn Mendes and I got this stupid Bellarke idea. Bellamy is hurt and Clarke is worried. Oh and some angst... :D





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke wakes up to the door cracking open. She opens her eyes and checks the time on her phone. Bellamy made her have it with her everywhere she goes even though he knows she doesn’t like that. She knows very well from her mother how harmful having your phone next to you while sleeping is, but Bellamy has a lot of night shifts at the bar and he wants her to have a way to contact him immediately if something goes wrong.

“Hey” he says and closes the bedroom door behind him, stopping the hallway’s light from getting in the room, “go back to sleep”

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers, turning on her back and lifting herself on her elbows, “why didn’t you call me to come and pick you up from the bus station?”

She can barely make out his figure in the darkness. She hears his unzip his jacket and throw it on the chair in front of his desk and then head to the wardrobe, “I checked on your facebook messenger. It said you were active thirty minutes ago. I figured you went to bed and I didn’t want to wake you up” he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it across the room on the chair too, “Doctor said you need to sleep good.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” she argues and she can hear Bellamy roll his eyes, “Besides, do you think I can have a good sleep knowing you’re walking home alone in the middle of the night?” she sits up on the bed and crosses her legs in front of her, letting her hands fall on her lap.

Bellamy sighs and takes out a new shirt from the wardrobe, “Clarke, I’m tired for this now. Go back to sleep and we will- shit” he hisses and Clarke frowns.

“Bell?” she says, she can feel something is wrong. He never acts like that when he comes back to work. He usually falls face first on the bed, then murmured how much he hates working as a bartender and then crawls up on bed, curl around Clarke and fall asleep before she can complain about him stinking and request to change to clean clothes.

“Go to bed, baby. I’m a bit hungry. I’m gonna make a sandwich and come to bed too before you know it.”

Okay, that was the final straw for Clarke. Something is definitely wrong and she knows it. He never eats after work no matter how hungry he is. So she turns on the lamp on the bedside table and gets ready to figure out what happened.

It’s way easier than she thought is would be. It’s hard to miss the huge bruise on his cheek and his split lips. She jumps off the bed and runs to him. “Fuck, Bellamy” she cups his face and lifts herself on her tip toes, trying to have a better look on his cheek and lips, “What the hell happened?” 

Bellamy takes her wrists on his hands and push her down gently, “It’s nothing, there was a fight in the bar and-”

“And you decided to be the one to break it off.” she interrupts him, making sure he hears the anger in her voice. Before he can respond to that, she grabs his hand and guides him towards the door.

Bellamy stops and holds her back, “Clarke, it’s nothing, I promise” he tries to smile and she can see it hurts him, “I will just go watch off my face and join you in bed.”

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek and sighs, “Alright” she lies, “go, I will wait you here.”

With a nod, Bellamy heads to the bathroom and Clarke turns on the light to find her med-kit under the bed. As she’s on her knees, trying to reach it, she hears her phone buzzing on the bedside table and grabs it. She has a text and when she reads the name that it’s from, it sends chills down her spine. She slides it open it with trembling hands and reads it.

Did you like my Christmas present?

The realization hit her hard. There was no fight in the bar, it was Finn’s men. Again. She should have figure it out sooner.

“So, how was-” Bellamy enters the room and sees Clarke on her knees next to the bed. His heart stops and runs to her, kneeling next to her, “Clarke? Are you okay? Is everything-” his eyes land on her phone in her hand and he stills.

“Clarke? Talk to me…”

Clarke lifts her eyes from the screen and look at Clarke, “It was Finn” she states, eyes ready to cry.

Bellamy holds his breathe and stares at her, “No…” he shakes his head, hating to lie to her, “You can call Miller, ask him if there was a fight-”

“Don’t lie to me, Bellamy.” Clarke says a bit louder than she intended to. “This was my Christmas present from him” she nods and his face and a tears roll down her face.

“Clarke…” Bellamy whispers and cups her cheek, “Hey don’t cry, it’s okay.” he wipes the tear from her cheek and she wounds her arms around his neck, pulling his close.

“When is he going to leave us alone?” she whispers between her cries and buries her face further into his neck.

Bellamy strokes her back and holds her tight in his arms, hating to see his girlfriend like that. “I will talk to Kane again, see if we can do anything else,” he promises and takes a deep breathe. “I don’t want you to worry about it, okay?”

Clarke pulls back glares at him, “It’s the third time she hires someone to hurt you, Bellamy! I’m not only going to worry about it, I’m gonna go out of my mind every time you leave this house. Unless we do something about it.”

Bellamy wipes her tears with his thumb again and smiles, “I will figure something out, I promise.”

She shakes her head, “You know what he wants, Bellamy. I don’t understand why-”

“No!” he cuts her immediately, pulling her up with him by her hands, “You’re not going anywhere near him. Especially now that you’re pregnant.” He pushes her gently backwards to sit on the bed and kneels in front of her, taking her small hands in his large ones. He stares in her eyes from a moment, seeing the fear in them and then kisses her knuckles. “I’m not letting you meet with him. No.”

“Bellamy-”

“Clarke he’s dangerous! Can’t you see that?!”

She shakes her head, “And what are we gonna do, huh? Let him beat you every couple of weeks till he sends you to hospital?” she shakes her head again, “That’s not a solution.”

“I told you, I will talk to Kane. First thing in the morning. I promise.” Bellamy argues, desperate for Clarke to stay away from that monster.

“Last time you talked to Kane, he suggested to put a restraining order on him. And since then you came home bleeding two times. He doesn’t seem to care a lot about these things” she points out and Bellamy knows she has a point. Again, he won’t let her do anything as crazy as meeting him again.

“Clarke, you don’t understand how serious this is. He’s been obsessing over you for what? Two years? And since he saw us kissing in that park, he’s gone crazy. Do you think he will appreciate it if he finds out we’re having a baby?”

“He wouldn’t hurt me. He loves me, remember?” Clarke insists, new tears threatening to escape her eyes.

“He sees you as something he owns!” he almost yell, not understanding how Clarke can be so naive about this.

After that, Clarke stays quiet, staring at their holding hands on her lap. “Okay” she murmurs, after a long period of silence, “I will let you take care of it” she promises and leans down to kiss him.

She regrets it immediately, hearing Bellamy grown, she pulls back, “I’m sorry” she apologize, “I need to take care of these, Bellamy.”

He sighs but nods, “Alright. Let’s get over with it. The sooner we’re done the sooner you’re gong to bed. And that’s all I wanted for you tonight. Even though I messed it up.”

“Finn did, not you” she corrects him and opens the med-kit. She only takes a few minutes and once she’s sure Bellamy is okay, she pulls him in bed and curls around him, holding him like dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this year started in the best way! Your comments guys made me so happy. Thank you so much! Posting this, I never thought people would want more. But we are both lucky because I already had something in mind. And since so many people requested a second part, HERE IT IS! It's a lot fluffier than the previous one but it hinds that there will be a third part so have that in mind! Hope you like it too!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

To be honest, Clarke didn’t get much of a sleep. Only a couple of hours because her mind wouldn’t let her rest. Seeing Bellamy like that for the third time, made her feel sick knowing it’s because of her. It made her realize she needs to do something about it.

Still curled around Bellamy, she plays with the edges of his hair, eyes scared to look at his face. He might be awake too, she doesn’t know for sure but she’s grateful for his silence. At the moment, she only needs to feel him there with her.

After what felt all night, she let go of him and sits on the edge of the bed. Before she can stand, she feels the bed behind her move and Bellamy wounds an arm around her wist, “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispers, voice deeper than usual from sleep.

Clarke turns around and leans down to kiss his hair, her fingers finding their way on top of his. “I’m hungry and I bet you’re too” she says, giving him a small smile.

“Stay in bed, I will prepare breakfast” Bellamy argues but Clarke shakes her head.

“No, you need to rest” she insists, “And put some ice on your cheek” she adds, nodding at his face, “I think the bruise got bigger” 

Bellamy falls on his back again, sighing. “It’s nothing, Clarke. Stop worrying about it.”

“It’s not nothing, Bellamy” she scolds him, “Did they only went for your face? Or are you hurt somewhere else too and you didn’t tell me?”

“Only the face” he tells and rubs her belly, “I’m okay, I promise”

Clarke takes a deep breath, “Fine. You stay here. I will bring you some ice and prepare breakfast.”

“I could help with-”

“Bed” she cuts him firmly, “Won’t negotiate it” she leans down and captures his split lips in a kiss, feeling the rough skin of them against hers.

Bellamy groans while kissing her back, her stubbornness irritates him in a good way, makes her look super hot in his eyes but also annoys is as hell because she always wins their fights. You can say it’s his weakness along with other elements of her personality.

He watches her stand up and make her way to the door, wearing only a one of his shirts, with her hair in a messy bun before she disappears in the hallway. Bellamy smiles at himself and quickly push the blanket off of him, following Clarke outside.

Clarke is bend of in front of the fridge, trying to find the ice pack for Bellamy in the freezer when he comes and hugs her from behind. He leans over her and leaves sloppy kisses on the back of her neck.

“I told you to stay in bed” Clarke points out, grabbing the ice pack and pushing Bellamy upwards again. She turns in his arms and before he can say anything, she puts the ice on his cheek.

“Fuck!” Bellamy let go of her and steps back, “I’m trying to be romantic, Clarke!”

Clarke rolls her eyes and hands him the ice back, “Yeah because having such a bruise you think you can turn me on.”

It’s Bellamy’s turn to roll his eyes and take the ice from Clarke’s hand. She turns her back on him and goes to get some stuff out of the fridge to prepare breakfast.

“Besides, what kind of a boyfriend am I if I don’t take a few punches from my girl?” he jokes and takes a seat on the table they have in the kitchen.

Before he can even blink, Clarke shuts close the fridge and glares at him, “You think this is a joke, Bellamy?” she snaps.

“Clarke, calm down. I was-”

“You don’t get to joke about this, Bellamy.” she’s angry now and she makes sure he knows it, “This is serious. When are you going to understand that, huh? When you’re in the Emergency Room half dead?”

“Jezz! Calm down…” Bellamy tells her, surprised from how things turned out.

“No, Bellamy. I won’t calm down. This is not some kind of a romantic movie where the police will eventually catch the bad guy and will live a happy ever after.”

“He’s just trying to scare you Clarke so that you agree to see him” Bellamy reminds her.

“Well, he’s doing a very good job, then!” she yells and a tear falls down her cheek.

Bellamy hates seeing her like that, it breaks his heart. And it’s also a first for his, so, he drops the ice pack on the table and walks to her.

“Clarke, hey” he whispers and pulls her in his arms, “Everything will be alright, I promise.” He strokes her back and kisses her hair, “I will take to Marcus and we will end it, okay?”

Clarke closes her eyes, letting Bellamy comfort her, make her feel safe in his arms will he always does and nods, “Alright” she lies, “You talk to Kane and let me know what we need to do.”

Bellamy nods and let go of her, “Good.” he pulls back and smirks, “Now are you going to make breakfast or you’re going to starve to death.”

She glares and slaps his shoulder, turning her back on him to gets what she needs for pancakes. Bellamy goes to the table again and watches her with one eye closed because of the ice as she walks around the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, they are both full and smiling. Clarke places the plates in the sink and walks to Bellamy, “So what are your plans for today?” she asks and sits on his lap, resting an arm around his neck.

Bellamy hugs her middle and kisses her shoulder, “It’s my day off so if it’s okay with you, I was thinking of calling Miller over and playing some video games? We haven’t see the guy for a couple of weeks now and we have a lot to catch up.”

Clarke smiles and leans down to kiss him, “Of course, I don’t mind. If you want, tell him to bring Monty too and have lunch all together…”

He smiles, “It’s okay, I don’t want you to bother cooking, you need to rest.”

“Who said I’m cooking?” she laughs, “I was thinking of ordering something… I’m not sure what Monty likes but-”

Before she can finish her sentence, Bellamy pulls her down to another kiss. “Do you really think you can put up with us playing all morning?”

She worries her lip and smiles, “Well, I was thinking of going out with Raven since it’s her day off, if you don’t need me here?”

“Of course! The day looks great today. You need some Vitamin D now that you’re pregnant anyway. So go for it” he says excited.

Clarke kisses him one last time and stands up to make her way to the bedroom to get ready. She can hear Bellamy call Miller and laughing with him. It makes her smile. She knows how  scared she’s for him but she also knows he was scared too, though he wants to look tough in front of her, she knows he’s worried about it as much as she is.

Half an hour later, Miller and Monty are knocking on the door. Bellamy and Clarke welcome them and soon Clarke leave them alone to have some fun. Once she crosses the road, she glances behind her, making sure Bellamy isn’t looking at her from the balcony like he does most of the times and types Raven’s number.

It rings three times before Raven picks it up. “Morning, Raven.”

_“Morning, Clarke. Everything alright?”_

Clarke sighs, “No, not really but don’t worry.”

_“Clarke, you’re scaring me.”_

“You’re working today, right?” she asks instead.

_“Yes. I’m heading there now.”_

“Good. I will be here in an hour. I need a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi, I love cliffhangers :D (please don't hate me, please don't hate)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! But I'm having my exams now and it's crazy, trying ta balance all the things I want to do. Anyway, here is a loooong chapter as an apology! Hope it was worth the waiting! :) 
> 
> PS. Small warning: lots of angst!

“Ha! Get that, Miller” Bellamy yells at his friend, sending Nathan’s character knocked down with a single punch and putting an end in their match.

“I let you win, Blake” Nathan nags his shoulder with Bellamy’s “If I were you I wouldn’t like getting beaten both in realty and virtually” he jokes, earning a glare from his friend.

“Hey, Bellamy?” Monty calls from the kitchen, “Any chance of having orange juice anywhere else than the fridge?”

“Nope, sorry Monty. I think Clarke drunk the last bit of it today before she left.”

Monty walks in the living room with a glass or water instead, “It’s okay. I just wanted something juicy.”

Bellamy nods and grabs his controller, turning his attention back on the television because Nathan already started a new round. A few minutes later Bellamy feels his phone vibrating in his pocket and hits pause.

“Hey! I was winning!” Nathan turns to him.

“Sorry. I have a message.”

“It’s probably Clarke, Bellamy. Doesn’t she always let you know when she gets to her destination?” he hears Nathan murmur as he fishes with phone.

His heart stops when instead of Clarke’s names he read “Unknown” on the screen. This can’t be good, he never gets calls from people he doesn’t know, let alone text messages.

“Bellamy?” Monty says, “You okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

Bellamy ignores his friend and slides open the message.

_‘If I were you, I wouldn’t let my girlfriend go out alone after last night...’  
_

He reads the message again and again, desperate for his eyes showing him something else, that everything is in his mind because he worries too much. But no matter how many times he blinks or closes and reopens the screen, the text is still there, staring back at him and making him feel like he’s being choked.

“Hello? Bellamy?” Nathan waves his hand between Bellamy’s face and the screen in order to make him look away from it. But nothing.

And then, without a warning, Bellamy jumps up, puts on his boots that are standing next to the door and runs outside the house, leaving his friends alone and confused.

\---

Clarke is sitting alone with just a cup of hot tea on the table, heart beating like crazy. She glances over at Raven who is standing behind the counter and the girl gives her a smile, then turns to the other side, near the corner where Roan is seating and he gives her a nod.  

She has never been more scared in her life than she feels now but this has to work. She will meet Finn, talk about whatever he wants to talk and be done with it. And in case he tries to hurt her, Roan and Raven will be here to help her. She hates that she puts her friends in danger but she needs them and they know what they got themselves into. Besides, what kind of friends would they be if they didn’t agree to help her now that she needs them the most?

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and reaches for her cup of tea when someone storms inside the door, making  everyone, including Clarke, to look up and stare at him. She was prepared for anything but seeing Bellamy standing in front of the door, looking back at her with eyes wide open was not one of them. Her heart literally stops as her blue eyes meet his brown ones.

“Bellamy?” she breathes out and stands up.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything. He just drops his shoulders and runs to her, pulling her in a tight hug, “Oh my God, are you alright?” he whispers in her hair and pulls back to cup her face.

Clarke grabs on his wrists, feeling his pulse wild under his skin, “Yes, I’m fine. What- what are you doing here?” she asks confused.

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, he gives her a peck kiss and then takes her hand in his, “Come on, we gotta go. I think Finn has someone watching you. I got a text from-”

“Wait a minute” Clarke stops him, “You got a text? From who? And saying what?”

Bellamy swallows, “I got a text saying I shouldn’t let my girlfriend go out alone after what happened last night” he explains and starts pulling Clarke towards the entrance. “Come on, we’re going to Marcus right now to put an end to this.”

Clarke pulls back, stopping him for taking her out, “Bellamy, wait. There is something I need to-”

“Well well well” suddenly someone says from behind them, a voice that sends chills down Clarke’s spine. She knows that voice very well. “What do we have here?”

Bellamy spins around and stares at the man talking to them. As soon as he realizes it’s Finn, he pushes Clarke behind him protectively, “Take one more step closer and I will send you to the hospital.” He warns him, hands turning into fists.

Finn raise his hand up, “Hey... Sit down boy” he smirks, “I don’t know what is going on. I’m here because I got a text from Clarke saying to meet her here. She also said that she missed me so I guessed you guys broke up but it looks like I’m wrong.”

Bellamy frowns and turns to Clarke. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Raven stepping out from behind the counter and coming closer to them. “What is he talking about?” he asks Clarke, voice controlled and eyes sharp.

“I…” she swallows, worried that no matter she tells him, she already messed up and nothing good will come out of this situation. “I did tell him to come and meet me here.” Clarke admits. Reaching for Bellamy’s hand she leans closer, “But I never told him that I miss him. Bellamy, please, you know how much I love you. I would never do that to you. You’re all my life now, you’re the most important person in my life.”

Bellamy exhales and closes his eyes, “You’re right” he whispers, fighting off his demons and leaning his forehead against hers, “I shouldn’t listen to what he’s saying. He’s a piece of shit.”

“I hate to interrupt but I’m not a lair. I start to believe that Clarke’s is using us, Bellamy.” Finn says, taking his phone out of his jacket’s pocket, “Here, you can see it yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes and turns to Finn, “If you don’t leave now, you’re dead.” he threatens, feeling Clarke’s hand fisting his shirt to hold him back.

Instead, Finn lifts his phone up for Bellamy to see the text he got from Clarke. Bellamy tries to keep his eyes on the man but soon he gives in and glances at the screen. That’s when he starts seeing red.

Bellamy grabs the phone from Finn’s hand and reads the text carefully. _‘Finn, it’s Clarke. Meet at The Ark (a Coffee shop at Mount Weather street) at 12 am. I missed you so much. We need to talk.’_

He shakes his head but again, no matter how many times he blinks, the text is still there. He feels his heart breaking into million pieces, defeated and lost.

“What is it?” Clarke asks and takes the phone from Bellamy’s hand. As soon as she reads the text her eyes go wide and she snaps to Bellamy. “No, Bellamy. This isn’t true. It’s fake. He set it up!” she insists, her eyes tear up, reaching out to touch his face but he pushes her hands down.

“Give me your phone” he tells her, opening his palm for her to place her phone on.

She nods and takes out her own phone, giving it to Bellamy without a second thought. He unlocks it and goes to see her text messages. Clarke stare at his eyes, waiting for them to calm and then pull her to another hug but instead she watches them as the blink one time and turn cold to look back at her.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Bellamy asks, lifting the phone up to show Clarke the exact same text sent from the phone to Finn. Without giving her a chance to say anything, he turns around and walk away, throwing her phone on the table behind her.

Clarke watches in shock as he head for the door. How is that possible? He can’t really believe Finn over her. He knows what her ex-boyfriend is capable of, he can’t really think she wants him back after everything he did to her. Does he even know her to believe that she would choose Finn over him?

As soon as he exits the coffee shop she runs behind him, there is no chance of letting him go without a fight. _I need to explain, he needs to understand_ , is all she can think of. As she runs past Finn, he grabs her arm and stops her and from the corner of her eyes she sees Raven and Roan taking a few steps towards them.

“Missed me?” Finn whispers with a smirks.

Instead of replying, Clarke slaps him across the face and yanks her hand free to go and find Bellamy outside.

Exciting the coffee shop, she sees him crosses the road and runs, almost getting hit by a car. She doesn’t really care right now. “Bellamy!” he yells, “Please, listen to me!”

She sees him stop walking and she fastens her pace until she reaches him. He keeps his back on her, shoulders stiff and hands hugging himself. “How could you do this to me, Clarke?” he asks and she can hear the sadness in his voice.

“Bellamy… These texts are not real” she promises lowly, “They are fake, I need you to believe me. I don’t know how he did it, but I only told him to come and meet me,” she takes a deep breath, “I did it for us, so that we could move on and start our family.”

He shakes his head and finally turns around to face her. “Quit lying, Clarke. Just go back to him. If you really wanted us to move on you would listen to me to stay away from him. But instead you arrange a meeting with him the next morning he hires people to beat me up.”

Clarke just stare at his red eyes, he is crying too, it’s not only her. “Bellamy… Please, you know me, do you really believe I would do that to you? To us?”

Bellamy just stares back coldly, “I don’t want to see you again, Clarke.” These words coming from him feel like stabs in Clarke’s stomach. She feels sick, hurt but most of all lost.

Bellamy walks away before she knows what to say, and he’s taking her heart with him, leaving her empty and alone.

\---

Raven’s priority was to find Clarke. And soon she did. She found her sitting on a bench by the part near the shop. She was crying, sobbing when she got closer. They spend a good ten minutes on Clarke explaining what happened, what she did and what she didn’t and then she took to her place, not wanting to leave her friend alone in that state.

Clarke was crying the whole ride and the whole next hour at Raven’s apartment while the other girl was working on her plan.

It’s a couple of hours after the incident with Finn and Bellamy that Raven lies to Clarke, saying that she’s going to the grocery shop because she has nothing for them to eat at the moment. The blonde doesn’t even care to hear what her friend is saying. She just nods and turns on the other side to cry herself to sleep.

And half an hour later, Raven is knocking on Bellamy’s door. Hoping that he is there and that he will hear her out. 

“Raven?” Bellamy says surprised to see her outside his door,

“Hey.” she nods and walks in his small apartment without his permeation. “How you doing?” she asks with a smile.

Bellamy glares at her and closes the door, then folds his arms on his chest and stares at her. “What are you doing here? If Clarke sent you to-”

“No. Clarke doesn’t know I’m here.” she tells him, taking a seat on his couch.

“Then why are you here?” he asks again, walking to her.

“I’m here because I know what happened. I know how Finn set the whole thing up.” She pauses to see his reaction which is nothing but a raised eyebrow. “I’m here to put some sense in you.”

When she’s finished, Bellamy sighs and stares down to her, “Raven. Just go. I don’t want to hear anything from you or Clarke  or anyone else at the moment. I want to be alone.”

“Good” Raven smiles, “Because I have nothing to tell you. Only to show you.”

“What do you mean?” Bellamy questions.

“You will see. Open your phone and go to out text messages. They one between me and you.” Raven explains and hands him his phone from the table next to the couch.

Bellamy takes it and does as he was told. “Alright. And that proves what?”

Raven rolls her eyes, “Well first of all, it proves that you’re an idiot indeed” she earns a glare from Bellamy and she rolls her eyes. “Now that we established that, I want you to read the last texts you sent me.”

“Okay…” Bellamy nods and lowers his gaze on the phone. “I am an idiot,” he reads the first one put loud and glances at the girl shocked, “Tell me why I never listen to you?” he reads the second.

“Because you’re stupid” she whispers, nodding for him to keep going.

“I still don’t understand what is going on,” he continues, “But all I need to remember is that I love Clarke and Clarke loves me.” he finishes and turns to stare at Raven.

“What?” she asks with a smirk, “Don’t you remember sending these to me?”

Bellamy shakes his head, shocked he sits next to Raven, letting the phone fall between them. “What is going on?” he asks his friend.

She gives him a smile and pat him on the shoulder, “This is what Finn did, Bellamy.” She says, “Yes. Clarke arranged a meeting with him but not because she missed him, but because she wanted to move on, to put an end to the whatever they had before she met you. She even asked me to bring Roan in case Finn tried to hurt her. She was afraid of him, not in love with him!”

Bellamy runs a hand through his messy hair, not believing how he fell in Finn’s trap like an idiot. “What have I done?” he whispers, hiding his face in his palm.

Raven smiles and pats him on the back, “She’s at my place now. Go find her. I will be back in… let’s say a couple of hours. Is that enough for your stupid ass to apologize to her?”

He smiles and nods, “If she can really forgive me, it’s more than enough. But I won’t be surprised if she doesn’t take me back.”

The woman laughs and stands up, “Like she can live without her idiot father of her child. Just say what you’re feeling, Blake and you will work things out. If you guys can’t, then no one else can…”

Bellamy smiles and stands up too, “Thank you so much, Raven. What ‘I texted you’ was totally right. I’m all that and even more.”

“I’m happy that we agree then” she jokes and together they leave Bellamy’s apartment.

\---

Bellamy is standing in front of Raven’s door, taking a few deep breaths to calm his heartbeat before he enters. His friend gave him the keys to her apartment so that he didn’t have to knock and then have an awkward conversation on the door.

Walking inside, he finds all the lights turned off which it’s weird for Clarke. He knows she loves lights, something about showing the true color of things, the best side of them.They had this conversation a few times when he would find her drawing in the middle of the night with all the lights turned on.

First he checks the living room and she’s not there. Then he goes for the kitchen but it’s empty too. With a sigh, he head towards Raven’s bedroom where Clarke must be. When he sees the door closed, he knows she’s in there.

He stops behind the door, debating whether to knock or wait for her to get out when she feels like. It’s not easy to deal with what happened today. Maybe she needs time, he thinks and bites his lips.

After a few minutes, he decides that it’s better to just knock on the door and talk about it. It’s not only killing Clarke, it’s killing him too, knowing that she’s on the other side of this door, crying alone and hurt. Because of him. So, he takes a deep breath and knocks o the door.

“Raven, it’s your room, you don’t have to knock.” He hears her say, her voice so small it reminds him of the first time he came home beaten from Finn’s men and she started crying when she saw him blooded and hurt. 

“It’s not, Raven.” he corrects lowly, afraid of any response from her.

“Bellamy?”

“Can I come in?” he asks, resting his head on the door frame.

She’s quiet for a few moments before she answers, “Yeah, of course.”

Bellamy grabs on the knob and slowly opens the door, stepping inside yet another dark room. Clarke is sitting on the bed, her hair up in a messy bun and her face looks drained from tears. “Hey” he only says, not knowing how to properly start the conversation.

“Hey” Clarke says too, giving him a tiny smile and frowns. “How did you…” she trails, not knowing what to say either.

“Raven came to me…” he explains, taking a few steps towards the bed, “It seems like… Every time you called me an idiot? You were right.” He teases her and clears his throat. “Clarke, I’m the stupidest person on Earth.” He sighs and kneels in front of her next to the bed, taking her hands in his. “Clarke, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I’m sorry for believing Finn over you. I’m sorry I’m so stupid to say that I don’t want to see you again.” he feels tears running down his cheeks and he doesn’t care. He means every single word that comes from his mouth this very moment.

“You’re everything to me and I’m so scared. Scared that I won’t be enough, scared that you eventually see what a trash I really am and leave me. Scared that Finn will be there, waiting for you to win you back. I just-” he closes his eyes, trying to hear his thoughts through the screams in his head. “I just… I’m here to ask for a second chance with you. To prove you that I’m not who you think I am right now. That I can do better.”

When he lifts his gaze from their holding hands to look at her eyes, he sees she’s crying too. He only hopes she isn’t crying tears of sadness, that he’s not late for her forgiveness.

“Bellamy…” Clarke whispers, making Bellamy hold his breath. She pulls her hands free and he freezes, heart stopping until she leans down and cups his face, caressing the bruise on his cheek with her thumb. He leans to her touch and closes his eyes, letting her warm his heart with her touch.

“Bellamy, I can live without you but I don’t want to. You’re the most important person in my life, I will remind you that everyday till you stop doubting yourself because the way I feel about you will never change.” she pauses and worries her lips, “I won’t lie to you, it hurt me that you believed Finn instead of me but…” she offers him a smile, “If you can forgive me for lying and doing something you insisted not to do, then I can forgive you for not thinking straight.”

It’s amazing, how Bellamy’s face change immediately. A huge smile covers his face and the tears stop wetting his dark skin. The room is so dark but it turns so bright in his eyes. Without thinking, he throws himself on her, his arms wound around her torso and rests his head on her belly, hugging her tight.

“Thank you, Clarke” he whispers against shirt, “I’m so sorry , I’m so sorry” he repeats again and again as Clarke strokes his hair.

He doesn’t know for how long they are tangled like that but for one thing he’s sure. He will never let her go again unless she asks him to. Feeling her fingers between his curls bring him joy and love, knowing that under her belly their child is slowly growing brings him hope for his future. Their future.

At the end, Clarke tilts his head up to look at her. She gives him a small smile and stokes the back on his neck, where she knows he loves it. “Can we go home now? I’m so tired, I just want to lay in bed next to you for the rest of the day and do nothing.”

Bellamy grins , “Whatever the hell my princess wants” he laughs and without a warning, he scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the car. Clarke keeps stilling peck kisses from him all they way to their home while Bellamy drives and once they reach their apartment, they make their way to the bedroom.

They spend the rest of the day in bed as Clarke wanted, making plans for their future, teasing and laughing till night comes and fall asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked my fic, please let me know! I have more things coming out soon. And I have a project going on that sadly it will take time... But anyway, thanks for reading and sticking with me! Hope you enjoyed it and you can always find me on Tumblr at @bellarkestories! Come and say hi! I would love to talk with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys! It is not beta'ed so I'm sorry for any mistakes :D I'm trying my best!


End file.
